Złoto z Porto Bello/05
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V''' '''Na brygu Obudziłem się z uczuciem dziwnego ukojenia, gdy po mej twarzy prześliznął się promień słoneczny wdzierający się poprzez grubą, zieloną szybę okna kajuty. Za obiciem, tuż przy mym boku, piskały myszki: belki i deski kadłuba okrętowego trzeszczały i skrzypiały jękliwie, słychać było łagodne syczenie wody prutej żelazem — bryg swobodnie kołysał się na goniących za nim falach. Corlaer, śmiertelnie wyczerpany, spał jeszcze, bardzo mi więc na sercu leżało, by go nie obudzić, gdy zsunąłem się na podłogę. Po chwili otwarłem drzwi i wszedłem do głównej kajuty. Zastałem w niej jedynie Darby’ego, który siedział w kucki na stołku pod oknem rufy, przyglądając się białej smudze piany sunącej za brygiem. Usłyszawszy, jak za sobą zamykałem drzwi, natychmiast się obrócił i stanął zwinnie na nogach, jak gdyby już od dawna bywał na morzu. — O, panie Bob — odezwał się — myślałem, że się pan nigdy nie obudzi. Hej, mamy dzień cudowny, wspaniały! Czuje pan zapach soli w powietrzu? Aż człowiekowi same nogi podskakują, lekko, na palcach... słowo daję, że tak jest! Niepodobna było żywić niechęci względem tego chłopca, pomimo że to on nas zdradził. Był z natury nieobyczajny i niesforny jak młody wilczek; natomiast nie mogłem powstrzymać się od żartu z jego świeżej przemiany. — Ach, jaki przepiękny dzień! Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie dla mnie to zajęcie być sługusem, co biega z posyłkami i dźwiga pakunki. Ach, jakie tu pyszne życie, panie Robercie! Opowiadano mi, że to on — tu chłopak wskazał wielkim palcem na drzwi sypialni, leżącej naprzeciw kabiny, gdzie spałem razem z Piotrem — jest rodzonym wujem pańskim, a kiedyś, gdy się paniczowi spodoba, możesz panicz być równie tak wielki. Dalibóg, ja bym się nie wahał, co mam zrobić! — Czy może myślisz, że piraci nigdy nie pracują? — zagadnąłem. Na to mina mu nieco zrzedła. — Och, pracy tu wszędzie dość, gdzie tylko się ruszyć, bodaj ją licho wzięło! Wciąż ino: „Darby, mógłbyś nam pomóc!” albo: „Darby, trzymaj tę linę!”, albo też: „Darby, przynieś mi kubek rumu!” Wciąż tylko Darby i Darby, jak noc długa! Znów mu się twarz rozjaśniła: — Ale będę miał własny kordelas i dwa pistolety za pasem, a mówią mi, że mam nie lada szczęście. — Nie lada szczęście? Czemuż to? — Podobno przez te włosy. Flint — ten, co to zwykle żegluje z tą załogą — ma upodobanie do rudowłosych chłopaków. Tacy jak ja przynoszą mu szczęście... Tak mi zaręczano... a Długi John... — Kto taki? — Długi John... oczywiście pan Silver — ten kuternoga, z którym gadaliśmy wczoraj na brzegu — powiada, że zdobędę sobie łaski u Flinta. Obraz wywołany w mej pamięci przelotną wzmianką Darby’ego spowodował, że mimo woli roześmiałem się z własnej głupoty. Wczoraj rano, o tej godzinie, pracowałem gorliwie w kantorze przy ulicy Perłowej. Od tego czasu ileż zdarzyło się wypadków! Odtwarzałem sobie w myśli całą wyprawę na pocztowy statek bristolski, przygodną rozmowę z jednonogim marynarzem... jakże zręcznie ów mnie nabrał i — co więcej — wciągnął Darby’ego do swoich knowań!... A to spotkanie z młodą Irlandką... Na tym przerwałem wątek swych rozważań. Myśl o Moirze O’Donnell była mi niemiła, gdyż nie mogłem z duszy usunąć podejrzenia, że i ona musiała być w pewnej mierze wplątana w intrygi, jakie knuł jej ojciec w porozumieniu z moim ciotecznym dziadkiem. Masz tu! To właśnie przypuszczenie przyniosło mi ulgę. Jej ojciec chyba nie mógł być człowiekiem gorszym od mego krewniaka; a przecież choć ja sam w niczym nie byłem współwinny zdrożnym przedsięwzięciom Murraya, mimo to jednak wciągnięto mnie w tryby jego machinacji. Czyż więc nie można przypuścić, że i ona była również niewinna? Tak, z rozmowy pomiędzy dwoma spiskowcami, jaką podsłuchałem ubiegłej nocy, wychodziło na jaw, że ona była w istocie niewinna, a o planach swojego ojca podobno wiedziała mniej ode mnie, bo jakże inaczej wytłumaczyć zakłopotanie O’Donnella, gdy chodziło o ujawnienie charakteru ludzi, z którymi jego córka miała się zetknąć? To wywołało we mnie nowe rozważania. Jak to ona powiedziała do mnie, gdyśmy się rozstawali? „Tu nasze drogi się rozchodzą...” Niepodobna, by wiedziała o wszystkim, gdyż nie było potrzeby kłamać. Ani chybi, ona nie wiedziała nic a nic o niecnych zamysłach, jakie knuli ci dwaj ludzie! Wielka radość, jaka zerwała się we mnie, musiała się odzwierciedlić na mej twarzy, bo Darby zawołał: — Jakowaś dobra wróżka musiała nad tobą roztoczyć swe skrzydła, panie Bob! Chwała Bogu, zrodziła się w panu myśl szczęśliwa! Więc chcesz przystać do nas i zostać wodzem zbójników? Dalipan, nie może być nic lepszego! — Wcale nie chcę, Darby! Za to mam wielką ochotę przegryźć nieco jadła, jeżeli takowe można dostać na statku korsarskim. — Żarcie każdemu jest przyrodzone — podchwycił Darby wesoło. — Siądźcie, paniczu, tam, za stołem, a ja przyniosę wam coś z kuchni. Stół był już zastawiony — nie lichymi misami glinianymi, żelaznymi widelcami, nożami i łyżkami, ale delikatną porcelaną, ciężkimi srebrami, a ponadto i zasłany piękną serwetą. Napomknąłem o tym Darby’emu, gdy wrócił niosąc na tacy dymiące półmiski oraz imbryk z gorącą czekoladą. — Tak to sobie on żyć będzie — tu wskazał kciukiem na sypialnię z prawej strony. — Będzie miał wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Na swym okręcie ma na usługi zastęp czarnych niewolników poubieranych w liberię, jak na dworze wielkich panów. Pst! Tu głos jego przeszedł w szept: — To człek straszny, okrutny, tak, panie Bob! Nie chciałbym mieć go wujem nawet za wszystkie uncje złota, o którym Długi John cięgiem mi opowiada! Nie, nie!... Wolę żeglować z Flintem. Jakie on ma oko... i ten głos pieszczony, i spokojne obejście! A tak samo jest skory podciąć komuś gardło lub wrzucić kogoś do morza jak Flint — ba, nawet i bardziej skory! Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą, gdy na niego patrzę. Flint zasię, jak powiada Długi John, jest całkiem inny. Będzie on chlał rum z pierwszym z brzega, ale jeżeli dybie na czyje życie, to człek nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości; kląć przy tym potrafi lepiej od Billa Bonesa. — Zdaje się, że nie doświadczyłeś żadnych trudności w tym, by się spoufalić z nowymi kamratami — zauważyłem. — Zawdzięczam to swojej głowie — odparł Darby nie zbity z tropu. — Jak panu mówiłem, ona przynosi szczęście. — Nie mnie — wtrąciłem z przekąsem. — Nie bądź waszmość zanadto hardy — rozjątrzył się chłopak. — Zapewne odbędziemy razem dalekie podróże, ja zaś jestem waszym przyjacielem, panie Robercie, bo pan nie należałeś do tych, którzy znęcali się nade mną w kantorze. — Hm... — rzekłem. — Jeszcze zobaczymy. Ale gdzie jest on, jak ty się wyrażasz? — Śpi jeszcze w łóżku. Bo też doprawdy czuwał aż do świtu, lawirując brygiem między mieliznami zatoki. — Czyśmy już wydostali się na pełne morze? — A jakże! Jużeśmy minęli tę, jak tu ją przezwali, Mierzeję Piaskową. Przed sobą mamy ino rozległy ocean. — W takim razie wychodzę na pokład — odpowiedziałem. — Nasłuchuj tam, Darby, od czasu do czasu, co się dzieje u pana Corlaera. Jeśli mu się będzie chciało jeść, zanieś mu tej czekolady. — Zostaw go pan mojej opiece — rzekł Darby poufale. — On jest drugą osobą, którą naprawdę lubię. Któż, jak nie on, przyniósł mi skalp indiański? Ach, musimy obaj zostać piratami! We trzech utworzymy wspaniałą szajkę! Korytarz koło kajuty oficerskiej był pusty i nie spotkałem nikogo, aż wygramoliłem się na pokład. Bryg mknął swobodnie, z chyżym podmuchem północno-zachodniej bryzyBryza — lekki a stały wiatr wiejący prostopadle do ogólnej linii brzegowej; w nocy — od lądu ku morzu, w dzień — od morza ku lądowi., a morze było tak rozkołysane, że niekiedy ponad dziobem okrętu wzbijały się wytryski słonych kropel. Wiatr huczał w zaklęsłościach żagli, a liny grały jak wielka harfa. Ptactwo morskie krążyło dokoła głowic masztowych lub muskało w przelocie czuby fal pokrzykując raz wraz chrapliwie. A ponad wszystkim słońce rozwiewało złocistą promienność, tchnącą urokiem niewymownym. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem zadowolenie, z jakim się obudziłem, choć naprawdę było to rzeczą wielce dziwną, że tak łatwo oswoiłem się z morzem i jego warunkami, jakkolwiek nigdy poprzednio nie wydalałem się poza wody śródlądowej zatoki. Bądź co bądź prawdą było, że nie czułem żadnych słabości ani obaw i nawet nabyłem instynktownej wprawy w chodzeniu i staniu na sposób marynarski, co potwierdził taki znawca jak sam John Silver. Pokład na przodzie był pusty. Na marsieMars — bocianie gniazdo. masztu głównego siedział czatownik przewiązany liną i patrząc przez lunetę badał cały obwód widnokręgu. Na rufie znajdował się tylko Silver i drugi jeszcze majtek, kierujący sterem. Kuternoga, siedząc u okna kajuty, jął kiwać na mnie szczudłem. — Chodź no pogwarzyć z Długim Johnem, panie Ormerod! — zawołał. — Skąd waćpan wziąłeś takie marynarskie nogi? Kroczysz co najmniej jak admirał. — Znalazłem je pod sobą — odpowiedziałem, nie umiejąc się oprzeć schlebiającym przymówkom tego szubrawca. — Gdzie jest reszta drużyny? Roześmiał się i skinął głową w stronę człowieka siedzącego za sterem. Był to drab o potwornym wyglądzie, tak rozrosły w barach, że wydawał się garbaty; ponad głęboko zapadniętymi oczyma, dokoła których gęsto były usiane niewielkie, błękitnawe żyłki, miał zielony daszek. — Cha! cha! cha! Nasz panicz powiada sobie w duchu: „Jest tu ino dwóch na pokładzie, i to jeden bez nogi, a drugi zupełnie ślepy. Ja zaś jestem jeszcze młody i silny”. Waszmość sobie myślisz, panie Ormerod, że tu pole otwarte, ale zapomniałeś o szczudle Johna, które w razie potrzeby może być okropną bronią, a o ile pewnie umie daleko sięgać wzrokiem, o tyle słuch ma tak bystry, iż potrafi strzelać celnie, niczym inny mający dwoje oczu. Potrząsnąłem głową. — Tak szubrawe łotry jak wy, Silverze, nigdy by nie chybiły podobnej sposobności. Prawda, że nie odbywałem służby morskiej, ale walczyłem już z dzikusami na północnej granicy. Nie ruszę się, aż będę widział wolną drogę przed sobą. On na to roześmiał się hucznie, z całego gardła. — A to ci pyszny żart! Powinienem był wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tak prostoduszny, jak ci z twarzy patrzy, panie Ormerod. O, nauka w las nie pójdzie! Założę się o cztery gwineeGwinea — złota moneta angielska wartości 21 szylingów.! Ezdrasz, skręć no, brachu, jeszcze ociupinę! O tak! — Czy foktopselFoktopsel — górny żagiel przedniego masztu. bierze wiatr, Johnie? — zapytał człowiek z daszkiem nad oczyma, a głos miał dziwnie łagodny. Silver zerknął w górę. — Zaraz weźmie — stwierdził. — Powiedzcież mi, jak ślepiec może sterować? — zagadnąłem. Człowiek z daszkiem nad oczyma parsknął śmiechem, który mógł ściąć krew w żyłach — tak jadowita, tak niezmiernie złośliwa była wesołość, której miał ten śmiech być wyrazem. — Biedny, ślepy człowiek powinien sobie jakoś zarobić na chleb i tytoń, młody panie — odpowiedział z namaszczeniem. — Nie myśl sobie, panie Ormerod, jakoby Pew nie potrafił niczego dostrzec — rzekł Silver przekładając szczudło. — Nie chciałbym, by mu przyszła ochota strzelić do mnie. A sterować? Czegoż to potrzeba do sterowania? Wystarczy silne ramię, a przy tym trzeba nasłuchiwać, jak szemrzą żagle. Dopiero na końcu — i to najmniej — potrzebne jest oko, by rozpoznawać drogę przed sobą. Każdy człowiek potrafi odczytać kompas, mój młody panie, ale nie każdy żeglarz potrafi wyczuć, jak jego okręt bierze wiatr, i tknąć się rudla wtedy, gdy potrzeba. Pew to potrafi. Gdy mu tylko dodać kogoś takiego jak ja, kto by mu zastąpił oczy, będzie on sterował prościuteńko w należytym kierunku, jak statek pocztowy jadący z pilną przesyłką. — Czy wiele kalek znajduje się w waszej załodze? — zapytałem z ciekawością. — Kalek? — powtórzył Silver. — Wszystko to zależy od tego, co asan masz na myśli. Są różnego rodzaju kaleki. Na przykład Pew i ja wzięliśmy za swoje (traf zrządził) w tej samej kanonadzie. Spotkaliśmy się z okrętem jadącym z Indii, pod komendą wojowniczego kapitana... stanęliśmy bokiem jeden do drugiego. Poklepał kikut swego uda. — To od osiemnastofuntówki!... Tarrach! I już po niej! Pew nabił właśnie działo i wychylił się ze strzelnicy, aż tu huknął koło niego strzał z kartaczownicy! Juści nie wyszło to na dobre jego ślepiom, lecz jak już powiedziałem, nikt by nie uwierzył, że Pew niedowidzi. On jest zadziwiający. Ale waćpan mówiłeś o kalekach. Tak, różni bywają kalecy. Niektórzy z nich dostają forsę... — Co takiego? — Forsę... taki, jakby pan nazwał, zasiłek pieniężny. Ze zdobyczy okrętowej dostajemy tyle pieniędzy, że można odżałować kalectwa. Pew dostał tysiąc funtów, ale wszystko to puścił w St. Pierre w ciągu trzech nocy. Pamiętasz, Ezdraszu? Ja za swoją girę dostałem osiemset funtów... co mi całkiem wystarcza, gdyby się ktoś pytał. — Założę się, Johnie, że te osiemset funtów ukryłeś w bezpiecznym schowku — rzekł Pew tonem łaskawym, który słowom jego nadawał dziwnie przewrotne znaczenie. Silver kiwnął głową jakby z ukontentowaniem. — Com dostał, to chowam. Nie jestem marnotrawcą takim jak wy, coście dziś bogaci, a jutro nędzarze. Kiedyś zaniecham zbójnictwa, a wtedy chciałbym jeździć własnym powozem i zasiadać w parlamencie. — Przedtem powinieneś, Johnie, żeglować własnym okrętem — odezwał się Pew, a ta uwaga zawierała w sobie tyle tajemniczych wniosków, że mnie mróz obleciał. Wyczułem w tym jakieś planowane morderstwo, jakąś namowę, by Silver starał się opanować ten okręt i użył go do swych celów. — Czemuż by nie? — odparł Silver z ożywieniem. — Nie chcę wymieniać niczyjego nazwiska, Ezdraszu, ale kapitanowie nie mogą żyć wiecznie. Niektórzy są już za starzy, a inni zalewają sobie pałę rumem. Nigdy nie można wiedzieć! — Bill Bones ma co do tego pewne zamiary — napomknął Pew, a ja odczułem w tych słowach zgrzyt zadawnionej waśni i współzawodnictwa. — Tak, Bill — powiedział Silver żując słowa. — Bill jest prawą ręką i zastępcą Flinta, najlepszym kamratem Flinta, jego powiernikiem, jak mówią niektórzy... Niech tam! Niech tam! Ale mówiliśmy o kalekach i o tym, jak człowiek ślepy może sterować, a to nie odnosi się wcale do Billa, który nie jest ani kulawy, ani ślepy, a zapewne wiele się jeszcze w życiu spodziewa... tak, spodziewa się niechybnie, gdy tylko sobie o nas przypomni. Pew zaśmiał się tak chłodno, z taką szatańską nieludzkością, iż nagle odczułem współczucie dla pana Bonesa, mimo całej ku niemu odrazy, a przy tym miałem szczerą chęć zmienić przedmiot rozmowy. To bezpośrednie zetknięcie z tak bezgranicznym, bezlitosnym okrucieństwem było dla mnie niemałą udręką. — Czy waszeć, panie Silver, często uczestniczysz w takich sprawkach jak wczorajsza? — zagadnąłem. On przekrzywił głowę w bok. — Sprawkach? Takich jak wczorajsza? Waćpan masz na myśli swoją przeprowadzkę? No, nie tak znowu, łaskawy panie; nie zawsze, chciałem powiedzieć, Ezdraszu. — Nawet choćby dawano pełną czapkę złota — potwierdził Pew. — Ja nie lubię czynić przykrości — ciągnął dalej Silver — ale nie brak takich, którzy pewnie mówią, że kapitan był nieco nierozważny. — Czemu nie nazywacie go po imieniu? Silver rzucił na mnie dziwne spojrzenie i rzekł: — Są pewne nazwiska, których lepiej nie wymieniać w rozmowie. Za łaskawym pańskim zezwoleniem będziemy nazywali go po prostu kapitanem. — Nazywajcie go sobie, jak się wam podoba — odrzekłem — ale zdaje mi się, że ze strony ludzi tak osławionych jak wy było szaleństwem zapuszczać się do Nowego Jorku. Co więcej, sztorman statku pocztowego, który przybył z Bristolu, widział niegdyś kapitana Murraya i mógłby go poznać. — Aha! — rzekł Silver szczerząc zęby. — Ale nie widział kapitana, o którego tu przede wszystkim chodzi, to jest mojego komendanta; ba, nawet nie miałby nigdy sposobności, by mu zajrzeć w oczy... Zapytasz czemu? Dlatego że kapitan wychodzi z całą ostrożnością o zmroku, zasłaniając płaszczem oblicze i mając przy boku trzech rosłych śmiałków, by ogrodzić się od natarczywych cudzoziemców. — Ale inni spośród was... — E, panie Ormerod, jakiż porządny żeglarz, drżący o własne życie, będzie sobie przypominał twarze gromady piratów, których widzi wysoko na pokładzie? Myśli sobie tyle, że jest to hałastra opryszków, którzy zabili jego zwierzchników, złupili jego okręt i basta. Ba, w Kingstonie podejmował mnie gościnnie pewien szyper, którego złupiłem na dwa miesiące przedtem... ale było to jeszcze, zanim straciłem nogę, a ponieważ ów wypadek stał się na innych morzach, przeto w tych stronach nie poznawano mnie jeszcze po jej braku. — A czy umyślnie wzięliście ten okręt, by zawiózł was do Nowego Jorku? — Prawdę powiedziawszy, spomiędzy kilku ten był najlepszy do tego celu — przyznał Silver. — Utnijcie mi drugą girę, jeżeli ten okręt przydać się może na co innego. — Nie ma na nim czterdziestofuntówek — mamlał Pew obracając z wolna szprychy koła. — Jego załoga... Silver podniósł brwi i skinął na mnie z lekka. — Biedni nieszczęśliwcy!... Śmiech, ścinający krew w żyłach, wybiegł spod daszka, który przysłaniał oczy sternika i rzucał zieloną plamę na dolną część jego twarzy. — Przypuszczam, że to, co się tu działo, było istnym piekłem — przemówiłem siląc się na spokojny ton głosu. — Niektórzy mówią, że tak, inni, że nie — odpowiedział Silver tonem pouczającym. — Moim zdaniem nie ma się czym trapić. Byłem tak wzburzony, iż pewno doszłoby do bójki, gdyby nie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Z lukiLuka — prostokątny otwór, przez który wychodzi się na pokład. forkasztelu wynurzył się Bones wraz z kilkoma ludźmi; ziewali i przeciągali się, widocznie dopiero co wstali ze snu. W tejże chwili z kajuty oficerskiej wygramolił się Piotr Corlaer, chwiał się przez chwilę na nogach, po czym powlókł się niepewnym krokiem ku burcie. Skoczyłem mu z pomocą, a Bones pobiegł za nim z głośnym krzykiem. — Nie walaj mi pokładu, ty tuczna krowo holenderska! Biedny Piotr, nie zważając na żadnego z nas obu, uchwycił się jakiejś zapory i przylgnął do niej nieruchomo, zgoła bezradny. Bones pierwszy doń doskoczył i dał mu takiego szturchańca, że biedak chlusnął głową na dół do ścieku. — Wstawaj! — charknął Bones i kopnął go boleśnie ciężkim butem marynarskim. Piotr jęknął, ja zaś chwyciłem Bonesa za ramię. — Waszmość postępujesz jak ostatni nikczemnik! — wrzasnąłem. — Kapitan Murray kazał obchodzić się z nim łagodnie. Czy tak go słuchacie? Wyrwał mi się z ręki i dobył noża. — Co, słuchać? Ty parszywy chłystku! — zawył. — Jestem pierwszym majtkiem Flinta i pokażę ci, kto może nakazywać mi posłuszeństwo! Wynocha stąd, bo ci wypruję serce i rozszarpię je w twoich oczach! Rozejrzałem się wokoło, szukając jakiegoś oręża, którym bym mu sprawił tęgą naukę, ale nie było nic pod ręką, więc wycofałem się przezornie przed grożącym mi nożem. Ponieważ Bones pił przez całą noc, urządzając poprawiny po obfitej pijatyce dnia wczorajszego, przeto teraz, gdy go złość poniosła, nie dał się niczym pohamować. Silver krzyknął na niego, by nas zostawił w spokoju, co też za nim uczyniło kilku innych; ale Bones odpowiedział jednym stekiem przekleństw, do których był tak pochopny, i nie przestawał krążyć za mną. Ja ze swej strony nie odczuwałem wielkiej trwogi, bo byłem nieco zaprawiony do walki na noże dzięki wskazówkom, jakie otrzymałem od Indian, przyjaciół mego ojca; bałem się tylko, by łotr nie doskoczył do Piotra i nie zabił bezwładnie leżącego Holendra. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdumienie, gdy Piotr podniósł się na nogi, trzymając się burty, by stać prosto. Pobladł na twarzy, ale bez wahania oderwał się od swojego oparcia i słaniając się na nogach, ruszył przez pokład w naszą stronę. — Biorę go na siebie, Bob — odezwał się. Skoczyłem pomiędzy niego i Bonesa, tak iż w samą porę zdołałem powstrzymać natarcie korsarza, odparowując cios noża nadstawionym na płask rękawem. — Oddal się, Piotrze — jęknąłem. — Ja potrafię dać sobie z nim radę. Ty nie potrafisz. Ty... — Ja go biorę na siebie... ja! — powtórzył Corlaer. Wyciągnął rękę, pochwycił mnie za ramię i usunął z drogi tak łatwo, jak gdybym był dzieckiem. Nie próbowałem już stawać z powrotem u jego boku, gdyż poczułem siłę jego ramienia i przekonałem się, że nie ma powodu powątpiewać, iż potrafi się obronić przed każdym człowiekiem, choćby nawet uzbrojonym. Bones spoglądał nań przez chwilę to ze zdziwieniem, to z wściekłością. — Czy chcesz, abym ci gardło poderżnął? — zaszydził. — Nic to trudnego zabić taką krowę jak ty! Piotr nic nie odrzekł, tylko stał przed nim bezbronny, z lekka pochyliwszy ramiona i zgiąwszy nogi w kolanach. Małe ślepki Holendra, prawie schowane w twarzy, skrzyły się groźnie. — Daj mu spokój, Billu — zawołał znowu Silver. Czyż myliłem się wyczuwając w jego głosie jak gdyby jakąś nieszczerą usłużność? — Jestem... jeżeli to uczynię! — sarknął Bones. — Jeżeli sobie tego życzy, to dostanie. I podniósłszy nóż w górę, skoczył do Piotra spodziewając się, że rozpłata mu grdykę, lecz Piotr z błyskawiczną szybkością zabiegł mu drogę. Olbrzymie ramię, grube jak konar drzewny, wysunęło się w jednej chwili naprzód i schwytało w przegubie rękę nożowca. Wystarczył jeden skręt, a nóż wypadł z brzękiem na pokład. Drugie ramię pochwyciło napastnika za udo — i Bones zadyndał nad głową Piotra. Piotr wstrząsnął nim lekko, jak gdyby chcąc pokazać, jak mocno trzyma go w garści, i zawrócił do burty nawietrznejBurta nawietrzna — wystawiona na wiatr.. Bones darł się wniebogłosy jak potępieniec, mniemając, iż Piotr zamierza go wrzucić w morze. Ale olbrzym, przebywszy połowę pokładu, doszedł tylko do luźno wiszącej liny; tu ostrożnie opuścił Bonesa w dół, wpakował go sobie pod pachę i zaczął wiązać pętlicę. Patrzyliśmy na niego w najwyższym osłupieniu, a że takie postępki uświęca w podobnych wypadkach zwyczajowe prawo korsarskie, przeto nikt się do tego nie wtrącał. Lecz nie danym było Piotrowi powiesić Bonesa. — Sprawa twoja na pewno jest słuszna, Piotrze — odezwał się mój dziadek z kajuty oficerskiej poza nami — ale jestem zmuszony prosić cię, byś puścił tego człowieka. Cieszy się on poważaniem jednego z moich przyjaciół. Piotr spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Murraya. — On napadł z noszem na Roberta i na mnie, ja! — odpowiedział. — On już tego nie uczyni drugi raz — zaręczył Murray. — Panie Bones! Piotr z żalem zdjął pętlicę z szyi Bonesa i dał mu takiego kuksa, iż ów zatoczył się po pokładzie od armaty aż do nasady tylnego masztu, odbił się, wybiwszy sobie jeden ząb, i na koniec zwalił się u stóp Murraya jak bezwładna, potłuczona masa. Dziadek mój przyglądał się pijakowi z widoczną odrazą i niezadowoleniem. — Wstań aść, panie Bones! — nakazał. Bones wygramolił się jakoś na nogi, okrwawiony od kilku uderzeń i zadrapań. Był bardzo strwożony tym, co groziło mu przed chwilą. — Panie Bones — podjął mój dziadek — jesteś waćpan w tej chwili pod moim dowództwem, a ja mam właśnie nieco staroświeckie poglądy co do karności i wypełniania moich nakazów. Waćpan przed chwilą złamałeś mój rozkaz. — Ależ, ja nie... — Panie Bones — mówił dziadek nie podnosząc głosu — czy znałeś człowieka nazwiskiem Fotherill... zdaje się, że na imię mu było Jim? Bones kiwnął głową nie mogąc wydusić ni słowa. — A co kazałem z nim zrobić, panie Bones? Bones oblizał wargi. — Przytłukli go. — Wybornie! — potwierdził mój dziadek. — Przytłukli... Jest to bardzo zwięzłe wyrażenie, Robercie — zwrócił się do mnie — które, winienem ci to wyjaśnić, oznacza wrzucenie kogoś pod stępkęStępka, stępa, kil, tram — belka wiązania okrętowego biegnąca przez całą długość spodu statku. okrętu; a więc, chyba nie ma dwóch zdań, pociąga to przykre następstwa. I zwrócił się znów do Bonesa. — Nikomu nie uchodzi płazem nieposłuszeństwo więcej jak tylko raz, panie Bones. To wszystko. Możesz odejść. Majtek odszedł chwiejnym krokiem, obcierając rękawem surduta krew z policzka, lecz zastąpił mu drogę Piotr. Ten wyjął dębowy szczebel ze sznurowej drabiny okręconej dokoła masztu tylnego, wyciągnął go w stronę Bonesa i jego kamratów, z całym spokojem złamał drewno gołymi rękami i rzucił ułomki w dwie strony. — Wspaniale! — zawołał dziadek. — Jakież słowa potrafią opisać choćby ten jeden czyn? Zaczynam się przekonywać, że Corlaer ma wyraźną skłonność do dramatu. Mniemam, że już przyszedłeś do siebie po morskiej chorobie, przyjacielu Piotrze? — Już mi lepiej, ja — odpowiedział Piotr. — Może więc zejdziesz na dół i zjesz ze mną śniadanie? Piotr miał minę nieszczęśliwą; biedak lubił sobie dobrze podjeść. — Neen — rzekł prostodusznie. — Jeszeli będę jadł, to zachoruję. — Współczuję ci — odpowiedział mój dziadek z nieodstępną uprzejmością. — Zalecam ci małą dietę przez parę dni i od czasu do czasu odrobinę trunku, aby rozgrzać żołądek, a wróżę ci, że staniesz się takim żeglarzem jak każdy z nas. Ty zaś, Robercie, widzę, żeś się już w domu zaprawiał do tego złowrogiego żywiołu. Wyśmienicie! Powinieneś tylko nabrać do mnie zaufania. Czy pod wrażeniem nowych swych przygód nie poczułeś chęci przekąsić coś na drugie śniadanie? — Właśnie usłyszałem, co się stało z prawowitą załogą tego okrętu — odpowiedziałem — to zaś odebrało mi ochotę do jadła. — Szkoda — odparł smutno dziadek. — Życie jest pełne uciążliwości, Robercie, jak będziesz miał sposobność jeszcze się przekonać. Litość jest często mylnym sędzią, a przestępstwo niekiedy bywa cnotą... Silverze, czy czatownik widział jaki statek? — Nie widział ani żagla, odkąd minęliśmy Piaszczystą Mierzeję, łaskawy panie — odparł skwapliwie kuternoga. — Doskonale. Trzymajcie się tego kierunku i przywołajcie mnie natychmiast, skoro pojawi się jaki żagiel. To rzekłszy, z właściwą sobie wytwornością zszedł do kajuty, gdzie go czekało śniadanie. ----